


Meetings

by allonsytotumblr



Series: Fëanor and Nerdanel Happy With No Angst At All [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Meet-Cute, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsytotumblr/pseuds/allonsytotumblr
Summary: A young Fëanor goes to great lengths to 'accidentally' meet Nerdanel on one of her journeys.





	Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> People really liked Sleeping Arrangements so here is more Young Awkward Fëanor.

In a wild, remote corner of Aman, Fëanor rounded a curve in the road and saw- finally- Nerdanel, Mahtan’s daughter, walking further up the road, her brilliant hair unmistakable, carrying only a light traveling bag. 

He had been trying causally to meet her on one of her journeys for weeks now, but his knowledge of her travels had been scarce, gleaned from eavesdropping, and questions posed to other forge apprentices. So far he had been unsuccessful, not knowing the places where she journeyed well enough, and becoming hopelessly lost, or not being able to locate here even at the correct destination. 

Of course, it would have been far less difficult to speak with Nerdanel at her father’s forge where Fëanor had the joy of seeing her almost daily, but there he could think of nothing to say, and decided that it would be better if they chanced to meet somewhere else. 

And now, the beautiful forge maiden with calloused hands- he knew this last detail because in one of their few interactions, she had placed her hands around Fëanor’s to show him a technique. It was thrilling although he had been distracted from her actual lesson. 

Unfortunately he found his lack of conversation starters persisted, even outside the forge. The thought of an actual interaction was still terrifying.

No, he told himself. This is ridiculous. He had not come all this way, to simply follow her at a distance. He must think of something to say. 

Hello, possibly. Yes. He could catch up with her, greet her, and then comment on the weather- nay not the weather, but he will make some intelligent comment. From there he can inquire where she travels and name it as his destination as well. 

Fëanor could offer to accompany her or better yet, if she asked him...she might, after all it would be a polite gesture. 

He increased his pace, preparing to speak to her. His heartbeat quickened as well- how can a conversation be so difficult- he need not greet her from close range, he can call out, and she will turn around…

But as he was about to speak, Nerdanel strayed off the path. Ahead of her, the road turned sharply to the left, taking its walkers away from the sheer cliff straight ahead. Beyond that the ground falls away and far below lay the sea, smashing against the cliff’s base and retreating over and over again. 

Instead of turning with the road, Nerdanel walked straight on, approaching the edge of the cliff. She stopped, set down her bag, removed her shoes, and with no inhibition at all, jumped gracefully into the water below.

She must be mad, or attempting to die, Fëanor thought as he ran up the remaining distance of road between them, and peered over the edge of the drop. The fall did not seem as far as he had thought previously, and Nerdanel had not jumped to her death, but rather landed safely and was now treading water. She had done this for enjoyment? 

“Are you alright?” He shouted down at her. It is not how he imagined their first meeting, though now he admired her all the more for her bravery. 

“Yes!” She pushed her wet hair out of her eyes, smiling; she was smiling up at him. “I often jump off from this point. It is quite safe, you should join me,” she offered.

The cliff edge is sheer and Fëanor saw no way down. “I- you mean jump?”

“I told you, it is quite safe!” 

He hesitated. On one hand he could join Nerdanel,and she had asked him, which seemed very promising. This was a perfect opportunity to meet her, and yet, the drop was not that far, and yet it is not that short either…

Fëanor has never done something like this before, having never been presented with a compelling reason to hurl himself off a cliff. But if he does not jump, she will regard him as a coward, and that thought was more abhorrent than any momentary discomfort he might experience. 

He set down his gear and unlaced his boots- it is not that far- and stepped to the edge. The water glinted below him, splashing against the rocks.

Oh gracious lady Uinen, he prayed. Save me from death or grievous injury, I beg you. 

And he jumped. The fall is terrifying. He fought the urge to flail his arms, as he plummeted through the air. Hitting the water was hardly better; it felt firmer than water had a right to be. The salty liquid choked him as he plunged deep down into it, mercifully avoiding any rocks. For a second he swore that he saw a women’s face in the bubbles. She winked at him and disappeared. 

Thank you, lady of the seas.

He surfaced, spitting out water, as the rush of adrenaline receded. Nerdanel was watching him, with the look of someone trying not to laugh. “It gets easier after the first time, I assure you.” 

And swimming over to Fëanor, she stuck out her hand, saying, “I am Nerdanel, and of course I know who you are. What brings you out here?”

They shook hands- hers is calused as he remembered. Before Feanor could answer with something suitable, she continued, “I am not traveling anywhere in particular, but this is such a beautiful place and I wished to explore it.”

This presented a problem; Feanor could hardly say that he was doing the same, but inspiration struck him and he replied, “I did not intend to come this way. I fear I am slightly lost. But if you know these parts well could you possibly assist me?”

“Of course. Where is your destination?”

Feeling quite pleased with himself, Fëanor named a town about day hence, and Nerdanel said that she knew it well, and she could show him the way.

They swim to the thin strip of shore. There is an steep path climbing up the rocks, not visible from the top. The climb seemed easy to Fëanor- she did not seem to mind his company, and he had not done anything too embarrassing, and now they had at least a day to spend together. It does not matter than he has no business at said town; he will come up with something. 

From that day forward, the prince and the explorer were friends, and journeyed to many destinations together, yet only after they were wed did Fëanor reveal what part he had had in their first meeting.


End file.
